duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Girl Panic in Birmingham
Girl Panic in Birmingham is an unofficial Duran Duran live album, recorded during ''The All You Need Is Now Tour'' at the LG Arena in Birmingham on 2 December 2011. About the album This is the complete recording of Duran Duran's home coming show, held in the city where the band were part of the New Romantic scene of the 1980s. The band took the stage to one of the instrumental interludes from their new album All You Need Is Now, then started into "Before the Rain". The ballad served notice immediately that Simon Le Bon was back in top form vocally, after laryngitis had wreaked havoc on tour plans earlier in the year. After "Before the Rain", the band launched into their debut 1981 single "Planet Earth", giving John Taylor a chance to showcase the throbbing bassline that runs throughout the song. "A View to a Kill" followed, the first track to show the full impact the video screens behind the band would play in the stage show. Between the images on the screens and the staggering lights, this concert was as visually arresting as you'd expect from a band who were involved in some of the greatest music video productions of all time. The first half of the show was heavy with All You Need Is Now material, as six of the first ten songs played were from the new album. These songs included "Girl Panic!", "Blame the Machines" and "The Man Who Stole A Leopard". Backing vocalist Anna Ross handled Ana Matronic's parts during the funky "Safe (In the Heat of the Moment)". Interspersed amongst the new material were performances of hits from the 1980s and 90s. The second half of the show focused on their older material, which gave Nick Rhodes a chance to play "Tiger Tiger" and the opportunity for saxophonist Simon Willescroft to take center stage for the instrumental. The set roared back to life with a fierce, rocking version of "Careless Memories", a favorite with the audience. Le Bon dedicated "Ordinary World" to the group’s home town of Birmingham, just before guitarist Dominic Brown struck the opening chords. Things went into funk overdrive during "Notorious" as they extended the song, which also included introductions of everyone onstage. The main set closed out with everyone singing along to "Hungry Like the Wolf" and an electrifying version of "(Reach Up for The) Sunrise" from Astronaut. After a brief break, Duran Duran came back out for their encore and kept everyone on their feet with a slamming version of "The Wild Boys", that also incorporated Frankie Goes To Hollywood's 80's anthem "Relax". The set then closed with the packed house singing along to "Rio". Duran Duran continued ''The All You Need Is Now Tour'' two day later, playing the Glasgow show on 4 December. Track listing Disc 1 #Intro / "Before the Rain" #"Planet Earth" #"A View to a Kill" #"All You Need is Now" #"Blame the Machines" #"Come Undone" #"Safe (In the Heat of the Moment)" #"The Reflex" #"The Man Who Stole A Leopard" #"Girl Panic!" Disc 2 #"Is There Something I Should Know?" #"Tiger Tiger" #"White Lines" #"Careless Memories" #"Ordinary World" #"Notorious" / Band Intros #"Hungry Like the Wolf" #"(Reach Up for The) Sunrise" #"The Wild Boys" / "Relax" #"Girls on Film" #"Rio" Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards *Roger Taylor - drums With: *Dominic Brown - guitar *Anna Ross - backing vocals *Simon Willescroft - saxophone *Dawne Adams - percussion Credits *Photos and recorded by K. *Cover sleeve by Romanduran, 2011. See also *Duran Duran - 2011 Bootleg CDs *2011 - 2 December: Birmingham (UK) Category:Unofficial albums Category:Live albums Category:Romanduran